Confesión Rivaille x Eren
by KanraKirklandCarriedo
Summary: Rivaille se confiesa a Eren, ¿Cómo reaccionara eren ante esta idea repentina?


**Pareja: Rivaille x Eren  
Advertencias: ninguna...eso creo x'D  
Shingeki no Kyujin no me pertenece  
( si fuese así tendría un final yaoi y seria todo un caos :B )**

Taburete:

**Asiento para una persona sin apoyabrazos ni respaldo**

**sin nada mas que decir, les dejo leer~ **

* * *

Rivaille tenía algo en mente, el cual no puede conseguir plenamente el control sobre eso, el cual tiene que ver con Eren. Se levantó de la silla en que estaba sentado en la última hora pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez. Su compostura aún intacto, se allanaron los pasillos para encontrar a Eren. Ve a Mikasa a la vuelta de la esquina del vestíbulo y se dirige a preguntarle sobre el paradero de Eren.

"¿Has visto a Eren?"

Mikasa simplemente le dio un "no sé" para luego continuar.

"trate de ver en su habitación"

"Cierto. Gracias Mikasa"

Rivaille camina rápidamente a la habitación de Eren. Cuando llega inmediatamente abre la puerta para encontrar a Eren durmiendo en su cama. Rivaille se rascó la cabeza con irritación por lo que ya era mediodía y no había tiempo para la siesta. Entra en la habitación de Eren con cuidado de no despertarlo. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente paso a paso, todo esto complicaba su tren de pensamientos, tanto que en el trascurso pasa a golpearse su pie con un taburete que según el abría aparecido de la nada.

"¿Por qué demonios tendría Eren un taburete aquí?"

Su gruñido era un poco (demasiado) fuerte, lo suficiente como para despertar a Eren, se levantó de su siesta de la tarde.

"Hmm, Rivaille?"

Rivaille se congeló. Maldecía a sí mismo por ser descuidado. Se puso en una posición seria, observando al recién despertado.

"Uhh, siento interrumpirte, pero tengo que hablar contigo de algo."

No sonaba como una disculpa, pero Eren sabía que le molestaba algo a Rivaille hasta el punto que le irrito y este decidió ir a su habitación y hablar con él personalmente. Eren todavía estaba acostada en la cama con una manta blanca hasta el pecho. Era evidente que Eren estaba sin camisa, ya que cuando se incorporó la manta se corrió hacia su torso exponiendo su pecho desnudo. Esto hizo que Rivaille estuviese más nervioso de lo nunca fue.

"¿Qué es de lo que quiere hablar?"

Eren estaba mirando nervioso. Rivaille era consciente de que si se queda mirando, eren le sedería un lugar para que se sentara en la cama, seria descortés que Eren no dejara a Rivaille sentarse por lo cual toco la cama señalizando, para que se pudiera sentar en la cama.

Rivaille tomó su oferta y se sentó en la cama de Eren. Esto crea más tensión para Rivaille y más nerviosismo para Eren.

"Se trata de tú y yo, contigo nunca salgo frustrado o furioso eso nunca me importó. Lo cual esto me hizo pensar ¿por qué sólo con usted?, Cualquiera podía sacarme frustrado y te aseguro que van a ser castigados. Pero de alguna manera, ¿Por qué yo no eh podido salir enojado contigo? "

Rivaille tenía un tinte de color rojo en la cara hasta las orejas cuando dijo lo que tenía en mente. con su cabeza baja, con miedo de hacer contacto visual con Eren. Eren sabía que Rivaille era honesto. Decía lo que está en su mente, no importa lo ridículo o lo sarcástico que esto fuese.

Eren se sorprendió. Nunca había visto a Rivaille de esa manera, era nuevo para el verlo así, Eren se rascó la cabeza y pronunció algo que hizo que Rivaille empezara a sacar algunas conclusiones.

"Tal vez sea porque soy especial para usted. Sé que suena raro, pero para ser honesto, usted hace mis días más locos de lo que era antes."

El silencio creció entre ellos. Entonces Rivaille levantó la cabeza para hacer contacto visual con Eren. Ya calmado su sonrojo.

"Oh, no es así?"

Rivaille muerde el labio, Eren se dio cuenta y lo encontró muy caliente. Eren nunca notó que se movía en el espacio de Rivaille, pero cuando lo hizo, su nariz casi tocaba la de Rivaille.

Rivaille pudo sentir el aliento caliente de Eren en sus labios. Casi podía saborear la atmósfera dirigiéndose en algo que ha anhelado. Y antes que Rivaille podría ajustarse a lo cerca que estaba Eren, Eren invadió el humilde espacio entre ellos con un beso. Con los ojos cerrados, temblando y su respiración inestable, por lo que se da cuenta de que era demasiado para él. Así que él rompió el beso.

"Lo siento Rivaille. Sólo pensé que era la mejor cosa que podía hacer.. Uhhh-Lo siento mucho, Rivaille."

, Eren se preparó para una bofetada en la cara o una patada que le echaría de la cama a una pared cercana. Pero no hubo ninguna una acción continua. Ninguna. Cuando volvió a mirar a Rivaille, estaba tan rojo como la bufanda de Mikasa. En lugar de ver una o un pie golpeándolo, vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Rivaille. Era raro ver a Rivaille sonriendo y el hecho de que la sonrisa no era un ser siniestro, hizo que Eren se sienta aliviado.

"No digas lo siento, idiota."

"Pero pensé que no te gustaría, y que me enviarías volando con una patada"

"Idiota, era solo un beso. No hay mucho daño."

"¿Eso significa que puedo volver a hacerlo?"

"No tientes a la suerte Eren."

Eren hace un pequeño puchero y se rasca la cabeza. Bueno, al menos lo intentó. Como Eren estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama, fue detenido por los brazos de Rivaille, que estaban envueltos alrededor de la cintura de Eren. Los brazos de Eren abrazaron el cuello de Rivaille. Sabía que tenía que corresponder a la acción de Rivaille, o de lo contrario no tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo.

Nuevamente se borró el espacio entre ellos esta vez lo rompió Rivaille, Con una mano en la cintura de Eren y otro en la parte posterior de su cabeza, el beso se hizo más profundo. Los Brazos de Eren todavía estaban envueltos alrededor del cuello de Rivaille, Ambos sabían que no iba a parar allí.. Rompieron el beso por la falta de aire, Rivaille comenzó a subir sus manos por el pecho de Eren ya que también estaba colocando besos en su cuello. Eren no pudo con todos los toques y los placeres que Rivaille le estaba dando... Fue demasiado. Rivaille quería más de Eren y Eren era plenamente consciente del estado de Rivaille y fue responsable de cómo llego a ese punto. Rivaille ya había puesto a Eren recostado en la cama cuando de repente se oyó una voz a las afueras de la puerta de Eren.

"Hey Eren! ¿Estás ahí?"

Mikasa fue a la puerta de Eren estaba con una caja llena de papeles.

"Eren?"

"mmmm …oye no crees q-que deberías abrirle la puerta, n-no me gustaría que Mikasa se enojara."

"esta bien..." Rivaille puso mala cara.

"Esto puede esperar, Mikasa y sus problemas no pueden."

Rivaille se salió de encima de Eren este se apresuro en ir a su armario a colocarse una de sus camisas.

"Ya voy Mikasa ~"

Eren abrió la puerta y una caja grande fue empujado a su abdomen.

"Deberías calmarte y de alguna manera ordenar tus cosas"

"Gracias, lo haré."

Eren sonríe tímidamente y recibe una generosa bofetada de Mikasa. Como se esperaba de ella. Como Eren pensó que su encuentro con Mikasa había terminado, Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta y volver a donde estaba Rivaille cuando fue detenido.

"Hey Eren!"

"¿Sí?"

"Rivaille te estaba buscando antes."

"¿En serio?"

"¿no lo has visto?"

"Uhh no..."

"Está bien, entonces, nos vemos."

Mikasa se despidió mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Eren rápidamente cerró la puerta y se inclinó. Rápidamente se volvió a donde estaba Rivaille que todavía estaba sentado en la cama.

"Lo siento, Rivaille."

"¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"Oh, son algunas de mis pertenencias del armario."

"Tu no vacías el armario ¿verdad? Y dejas que Mikasa tenga acceso a tu armario tan fácilmente?"

Rivaille alguna manera mostró a Eren las primeras etapas de celos y Eren pareció muy adorable. Eren se sentó encima de Rivaille abrazándolo del cuello y acariciando su mejilla-

"Aww, Rivaille no te coloques celoso~"

Rivaille suspiró. Realmente no se puede poner a sí mismo a estar enojado con Eren. Y ahora que él y Eren estarían juntos, es imposible. Él sólo abrazó su cintura y coloco su mano en el cabello de Eren.

"¿Quieres que continúe?"

"Por favor."

* * *

**y bueno eso es todo~ algún Reviews? :'D **


End file.
